womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christy Marx
Christy Marx (born c.1952) is an American writer and a photographer, best known for creating the animated television series Jem and the Holograms. Her most notable comics work is her original series The Sisterhood of Steel. Life and Career Marx grew up in Danville, Illinois and was attracted to comics, fantasy, and science fiction from a young age. She studied art at the University of Illinois for a year, where she met her first husband Robert Kanes. They moved to California to study Scientology together; however, she remained skeptical of Scientology and soon stopped studying at the same time she and Kanes got divorced. Finding her artistic skills inadequate, she worked in insurance for some time before realizing her true passion was writing. She began taking writing courses at The Sherwood Oaks Experimental College in Hollywood. She also got a job as a production secretary for a television production company, then later became a script reader for several movie studios, all the while writing her own scripts on the side and networking with other writers. She soon sold a Conan the Barbarian story to Marvel editor Roy Thomas for The Savage Sword of Conan magazine. She also got a job writing a script for the Fantastic Four animated series. Through her comics associates, she met Australian artist Peter Ledger, whom she married a few years later. Throughout her career, she has written scripts for various episodes of television series, mainly for childrens' shows, including creating Jem and the HologramsCartoon queen Jem returns on DVD; she also worked on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Conan the Adventurer, G.I. Joe, Hypernauts, Captain Power and others. She is known for her original comic book series Sisterhood of Steel. The series originally ran for eight issues published by Epic Comics, Marvel's early creator-owned imprint. Later, she and Ledger collaborated on a Sisterhood of Steel graphic novel published by Eclipse. She also contributed work on Conan, Red Sonja, and Elfquest. In June 2012 it was announced that Marx would be writing the character of Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld in a new edition of the comic book Sword of Sorcery.Rogers, Vaneta, "DC Adds Four to New 52, Including DiDio's PHANTOM STRANGER", Newsarama, 8 Jun 2012 She is also a game designer, making her debut with Conquests of Camelot (with art concepts by Ledger) and following it with Conquests of the Longbow. She wrote the game bible and most dialogue for The Legend of Alon D'ar for the PlayStation2 console, and has worked on PC, console and MMO games. She wrote the Babylon 5 episode Grail which, like Camelot, has to do with the discovery of the Holy Grail. In 2000, Marx won the Animation Writers Caucus Animation Award from the Writers Guild of America for her contributions to the field of animation writing.THE ANIMATION WRITERS CAUCUS ANIMATION AWARD In 1994, Ledger was killed in a car accident. Five years later, while working on a Babylon 5 combat simulator, she met Randy Littlejohn, with whom she now lives in the mountains outside of Los Angeles along with her six cats. Marx has a blue belt in Tae Kwon Do and a brown belt in Shotokan. Bibliography *Conan the Barbarian (1970) #113 *Eclipse Graphic Novels (1986) #13 *Eclipse Monthly (1983) #6-8 *ElfQuest (1996) #31-33 *Fusion (1987) #14-15 *Intruder Comics Module (1990) #5 *Marvel Super Special (1977) #9 *Masters Of the Universe (Action Figure Comics) (1981) **"Skeletor's Dragon" **"The Battle of Roboto" **"The Stench of Evil!" *Red Sonja (2nd Series) (1983) #1 *The Savage Sword Of Conan (1974) #29, 45, 69 *Sisterhood of Steel (1984) #1-8 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures (1989) #1-2 External Links *Christy Marx in the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) Sources Category:Bronze Age Category:Dark Age Category:Modern Age Category:Writers Category:American creators Category:Comic Books Category:Other Media Adaptations Category:1952 Births